Suomen karsinta 2005
Ajankohta ja kilpailupaikka: Alkukarsinta 1: Perjantai 14.1.2005 klo: 21.00 Sibeliustalo, Lahti Alkukarsinta 2: Perjantai 21.1.2005 klo: 21.00 Paviljonki, Jyväskylä Alkukarsinta 3: Perjantai 4.2.2005 klo: 21.00 994-halli, Caribia, Turku Alkukarsinta 4: Perjantai 11.2.2005 klo: 21.00 Kulttuurikeskus, Imatra Finaali: Lauantai 19.2.2005 klo 19.30 Tampere-talo, Tampere Juontajat: Jaana Pelkonen, Heikki Paasonen, Antero Mertaranta (vain finaalissa) Kilpailumenetelmä: Avoimen sävellyskilpailun ja kutsukilpailun yhdistelmä Arvostelu: Alkukarsinnoissa: Puhelinäänestys, Finaalissa: Alueraadit (1. äänestyskierros), Puhelinäänestys (2. äänestyskierros) ---- Erillisen semifinaalin lisääminen Eurovision laulukilpailujen kansainväliseen finaaliin toi mukanaan tervetulleen uudistuksen ja näin ollen Suomi pääsi valitsemaan viisuedustajansa kahtena peräkkäisenä vuonna ensimmäisen kerran sitten vuoden 1994. Jari Sillanpään valinta edustajaksemme edellisvuoden Suomen karsinnoissa oli kerännyt ruutujen ääreen huikean miljoonayleisön ja Istanbulin kansainvälistä semifinaaliakin seurasi tuolloin lähes 900 000 katsojaa keskiviikkoiltana. Jarin karsiuduttua finaalista myös suomalaisten viisuinto lopahti, mutta Yleisradio löi vain lisää pökköä pesään järjestämällä suomalaisittain mittavan karsintakiertueen. Mallia otettiin tietenkin – mistäpä muualtakaan kuin – Ruotsista. Nimekkäiden ehdokkaiden puutteessa kansa ei kuitenkaan nauliintunut tv-vastaanottimien ääreen ja vielä vähemmän suomalaisia vaivautui paikan päälle yleisötilaisuuksina järjestettyihin alkukarsintoihin. Yle kutsui mukaan alkukarsintoihin kahdeksan säveltäjää tai säveltäjätiimiä, ja järjesti lisäksi avoimen sävellyskilpailun, johon saapui ennätykselliset 503 ehdotusta. Kiertueen juontajiksi palkattiin nuoret, mutta tunnetut tv-kasvot Jaana Pelkonen ja Heikki Paasonen, jotka leimautuivatkin euroviisujen keulakuviksi peräti kolmeksi vuodeksi. Kaiken kaikkiaan neljään alkukarsintaan valittiin avoimesta kisasta 16 sävelmää, joten kutsuttujen säveltäjien teokset mukaan lukien Suomen edustaja piti valita kahdenkymmenenneljän ehdokkaan joukosta. Jokaisessa alkukarsintaspektaakkelissa vierailevina tähtinä musisoivat Laura Voutilainen, Frederik ja bilebändi Boney M. Kiertuemuotoinen Suomen karsinta ei kuitenkaan onnistunut aivan odotusten mukaisesti. Loppujen lopuksi yleisöä päästettiin sisään ilmaiseksi, ettei kameroiden olisi tarvinnut kuvata puolityhjiä saleja. Myös katsojaluvut jäivät erittäin vaatimattomiksi. Lahden Sibeliustalossa järjestetyn ensimmäisen alkukarsinnan avasi muutaman pikkuhitin aikaisemmin pyöräyttänyt tyttötrio I'dees, joka pian viisujen jälkeen haudattiinkin kokonaan. Reipaspoljentoinen Yeah yeah –kappale pääsi kuitenkin vielä alkukarsinnasta finaaliin. Esiraati oli päästänyt seulansa läpi suomenkielisen ”Joo joo” –nimisen demon, mutta I'deesin päätyessä esittäjäksi esityskieli vaihtui englanniksi. Toisen polven viisuilija Hanna-Riikka Siitonen halusi nyt päästä Suomen edustajaksi sooloartistina omalla sävelmällään. Edustushaaveet vaihtuivat kuitenkin jo alkukarsinnassa tuleviin taustalaulutehtäviin, koska hänen oma sävelmänsä Forever and a day karsiutui jatkosta. Edellisvuonna karsinnassamme kahdeksanneksi sijoittunut Patrick Linnman oli saanut läpi kolme sävellystään, mutta yksi niistä jouduttiin diskaamaan koska kappale oli jo julkaistu Ruotsissa Friends-yhtyeen esittämänä. Toisen läpipäässeistä lauluistaan hän esitti itse Place-2-go-yhtyeensä solistina. Kissed by a fool karsiutui myös. Suomen ensimmäisestä Idols-kisasta monen mieliin jäi tummaääninen laulajatyttö Anne Vihelä, joka lauloi säveltäjä Nalle Ahlstedtin kanssa viisuja varten muodostetun duon A & N solistina. Miss One-night-good-time keräsi ensimmäisen karsintaillan suurimman äänisaaliin ja eteni siis finaaliin. Tuottajaguru Kristian Maukonen, joka aikaisemmin oli leiponut hittejä mm. Taikapeilille, XL 5:lle ja Antti Tuiskulle, oli rakentanut kilpailukutsun saatuaan kansainvälisen oloisen yhtyeen Urban Community. Bändin laulusolistina toimi Maukosen avovaimo Milla Alfthan, joka oli laulanut myös pariskunnan aikaisemmassa yhtyeessä 3some sekä tehnyt yhden sooloalbumin. Millan lisäksi lavalla seikkaili tummat pojat Ramo Kalupala ja Sengi Lukangu, joista jälkimmäinen oli myös 3somen kolmas jäsen. Whole wide world eteni finaaliin Etelä-Suomen äänien turvin. Monien yllätykseksi ensimmäisen alkukarsinnan tunnetuin nimi Petri Munck keräsi kaikkein pienimmän äänisaaliin. Petrin hitti ”Levoton prinssi” oli juuri soinut kaikilla radiokanavilla kyllästymiseen asti ja mies taitoi myös hittien tekemisen toisille artisteille. Jostain syystä hän vastasi Yleisradion kutsuun niin vaatimattomalla sävelmällä, ettei se kelvannut edes hänen omalle soololevylleen bonusraidaksi. Jyväskylän Paviljonkiin oli kerääntynyt seuraavana perjantai-iltana ihan mukavasti yleisöä, vaikka illan anti olikin vaatimatonta. Ensimmäisenä esiintyi Idolsin ensimmäisellä tuotantokaudella neljänneksi sijoittunut Christian Forss Patrick Linnmanin sävellyksellä Everything but still nothing. Christianin ensimmäinen albumi oli myynyt mukavasti, mutta nyt ura oli jo nopeassa laskusuhdenteessa. Viisubiisi ei mahtunut toiselle flopahtaneelle albumille, mutta se julkaistiin vielä sinkkuna. Viimeksi Christian on nähty juorulehtien mukaan karaokekilpailuissa jossain päin Suomea. Ensimmäisessä alkukarsinnassa esiintyneen Hanna-Riikka Siitosen entinen bändikaveri Nina Tapio oli myös mukana näissä karsinnoissa esiintyen duettona norjalaisen Geir Rönningin kanssa. Rönningin itsensä osittain säveltämä ja sanoittama hempeä lemmenduetto My one and only love oli illan vahvin laulusuoritus, mutta se karsiutui todella täpärästi finaalista. Eroa kolmanteen finalistiin oli kuulemma vain parikymmentä ääntä. Sirkeäsilmäinen Sanna Majuri oli tuttu musikaaleista pitäville, mutta viisukappale Just one kiss lainasi ainoan ideansa Michael Jacksonin hitistä ”Black or white”. Tuloksena oli karsinnan viimeinen sija. Kimmo Kouri oli lähettänyt Jukka Karppisen säveltämän demon viisukarsintoihin jo edellisvuonna, mutta silloin Yleisradio vaihtoi solistiksi kokeneemman Dannyn. Saman tiimin My life, my love vetosi härmäläisyleisöön, mutta esiintyjänä Kimmo oli varsinainen raakile eikä löytänyt tv-kameraa kertaakaan esityksensä aikana. Pian viisujen jälkeen ilmestyi Kimmon suomenkielinen albumi, joka sisälsi molemmat Karppisen viisuehdokkaat, mutta sittemmin miehestä ei ole kuultu. Viime vuoden karsintojemme kakkonen Anna Stenlund oli vedonnut Apulanta-yhtyeestä tutun Sipe Santapukin vaistoihin siinä määrin, että hän valitsi sävellyskutsun saatuaan Annan kappaleensa One more chance esittäjäksi. Vuoden 2002 karsintojemme säveltäjäkuningas Maki Kolehmainen oli mukana tällä kertaa kahdella ehdokkaalla, jotka molemmat yllättäen karsiutuivat finaalista. Kutsuteoksena kuultiin marokolaisen Momon esittämä Europa Europa. Lavalla Momo Cat –yhtyeen jäsenenä nähtiin myös Sofia Zida (oik. Stenman), joka on kokeillut siipiään musiikkibisneksessä aikaisemmin F2F –duossa ja myöhemmin sooloartistina. Parhaiten hän pääsi lehtien palstoille kuitenkin juoksija Markus Pöyhösen tyttöystävänä, vaikka nyttemin tuokin suhde on jo kariutunut. Yhden väliviikon jälkeen karsinnat jatkuivat Turussa, jossa olikin jo aitoa euroviisumaista hurmoshenkeä. Kappalekattauskin oli alkukarsinnoista tasokkain, vaikka aloituskappale Your lasting one hakeekin unohdettavuudessa vertaistaan. Toisena kuultiin toinen koko karsinnan kahdesta suomenkielisestä laulusta Mitä vaan, jonka esitti takavuosien hittimaakari Tommi Läntinen. Yleisradion esiraadin jäsen Jorma Hietamäki on todennut, että näissä karsinnoissa hyljättiin tarkoituksella kaikki diskokappaleet. Kappaleiden piti kuulemma sellaisenaan sopia Radio Suomen ohjelmistoon. Jennie Storbackan esittämä Kiss me pääsi mukaan vahingossa, sillä demoversio oli huomattavasti rockahtavampi. Ennen karsintaa tausta muutettiin popimmaksi ja yleisö äänesti innoissaan Jennien hurjalla ääniprosentilla finaaliin. Huhut kertovat myös, että diskokompin vierastaminen aiheutti CatCat –duon karsintaan lähettämän Ralph Siegelin säveltämän demon hylkäämisen. Teddy vs MC Chris nimeä käyttävällä kansainvälisen näköisellä duolla oli tavallaan kotikenttäetu, sillä taustalla oli vahvat turkulaisvaikuttajat. Ressu Redfordin siipien suojissa oli syntynyt letkeä kesäreggae Unconditional love, joka myöhemmin herätti singlejulkaisuna kiinnostusta Ruotsissa asti. Laulusolistina toimi bulgarialainen Teddy eli Theodora Holm, joka uskoi puhelinääniä tulevan ainakin Bulgariasta, mikäli kansa valitsisi esityksen Suomen edustajaksi. Samuli Laiho oli Yleisradion kutsun saatuaan kaivanut pöytälaatikostaan vanhan biisi-ideansa, joka pohjautui Marilyn Monroen viimeiseen haastatteluun. Herkän kappaleen tulkitsi Elena Mady, joka oli mukana solistina viisukarsinnoissa myös vuonna 1998. Kuten lähes kaikki haastatellut artisti, myös Elena kertoi Jaanalle ja Heikille olevansa vain mukana euroviisuissa vain säveltäjän pyynnöstä. Kappale aiheutti polemiikkiä, koska siinä käytettiin aitoa haastattelunauhaa, ja säännöthän kieltävät ihmisäänien kuulumisen taustanauhalta. Finaalissa esitystä muutettiin ja amerikkalainen Steven Stewart yritti imitoida alkuperäisiä ääniä kulisseissa. Kolmannen karsinnan päätti viisuista innostunut amerikkalaismies Gary Revel jr, joka lauloi niin ikään säveltäjänä mukaan kutsutun Mika Toivasen kappaleen You’re a star. Intensiivisestä koreografiasta huolimatta Gary tanssijoineen karsiutui finaalista. Viimeisen alkukarsinnan avasi ensimmäiseltä varasijalta Patrick Linnmanin sävelmän diskaamisen vuoksi mukaan päässyt Wäinötär-yhtye. Wäinöttären pirteä kansanlaulu karsiutui kuitenkin täpärähkösti finaalista. Se on silti niitä harvoja näiden karsintojen lauluja, jotka jälkeenpäin on julkaistu myös levymarkkinoille. Geir Rönning oli mukana myös toisella esityksellä, kuten laulunsa säveltäjä Mika Toivanenkin. Steven Stewart oli muotoillut Why –kappaleen koskettavan tekstin Beslanin koulukaappausdraaman pohjalta. Geirin vakuuttava esitys vei miehen kirkkaasti loppukilpailuun. Karsintaa jatkoi suurelle yleisölle tuntematon Harri Kentala Janne Hyödyn sävelmällä Deck of cards. Funkahtava kappale pääsi täpärästi finaaliin Kentalan hurmaavan esityksen siivittämänä. Karoliina Kallio oli ollut mukana euroviisujen alkukarsinnoissa jo viime vuonna, ja alkukarsintoihin tyssäsi tie tälläkin kertaa. Maki Kolehmaisen sävelmä I need somebody (Like you) oli yksinkertaisesti liian vaatimaton. Firevision yhtye oli herättänyt huomiota pikkuhitillään ”Stars”, mutta ura oli viisujen aikaan jo laskusuhdanteessa. Silti Yleisradio kutsui miehet mukaan viisuilemaan. Vaikka tie finaaliin aukesikin, ei uralle saatu uutta nostetta. Levytyssopimuskaan ei ollut enää voimassa. Viimeisen illan toinen kutsusäveltäjä Esa Nieminen pyysi laulunsa esittäjäksi Dannyn taustalta tuttua D’voices –naiskolmikkoa, mutta tuloksena oli viimeinen sija. Myöhemmin kappaleen on levyttänyt Marita Taavitsainen kokoelmalevynsä täytteeksi. Viikon kuluttua lauantaina kaksitoista finalistia kuultiin jälleen kerran ja lopullinen valinta suoritettiin kahdelta aikaisemmalta karsintakerralta tutun kaavan mukaisesti. Ensin alueraadit karsivat esityksistä puolet ja jäljelle jääneistä kansa äänesti voittajan puhelinäänestyksellä. Suomen edustajaksi valittiin selkeällä äänienemmistöllä Geir Rönningin surumielinen balladi. Geir, joka oli pyrkinyt Norjan ja Suomen edustajaksi useita kertoja aikaisemmin oli tietenkin onnesta soikeana. Geirin ja Mikan tiet olivat yhdistyneet edellisvuoden Suomen karsinnoissa, kun Toivanen ihastui norjalaismiehen lauluääneen. Säveltäjä Mika Toivanen vähätteli lukuisissa haastatteluissaan toista peräkkäistä karsintavoittoaan. Kun häneltä kysyttiin, mikä euroviisuissa on niin innostaa, hän vetosi aina Yleisradion lähettämään kutsuun. Mainitsematta jäi, että hänen kutsupaikalle lähettämänsä sävelmä karsiutui jo alkukarsinnassa, ja ”Why”oli päässyt mukaan avoimen sävellyskilpailun kautta. ---- Lopputulokset: Luokka:Suomen karsinnat